A conventional slot machine typically includes three or more rotatable reels disposed in at least one horizontal row. These reels have various symbols arranged in different sequences around their peripheral surfaces. The reels are respectively coupled to drive shafts of step motors. The traditional three-reel slot machine has a glass panel on the front, through which the player can view the spinning reels. To activate the slot machine, a player inserts one or more coins or tokens, and then pulls a handle or presses a “SPIN” button to cause a mechanical linkage to commence the spinning of the reels. As the reels slow down, the first reel stops, followed by the second reel and finally the third reel, thereby displaying a combination of three of the symbols (one from each reel) in a row.
Ordinarily, in three-reel type slot machines, one to five winning “payout lines” (e.g., three horizontal and two diagonal lines) can be provided across the glass panel such that three symbols appear on each line when the reels stop. Depending upon the number of coins or tokens inserted for a game, one or more of these winning lines are effectuated for the game. If three symbols aligned in any of the effective winning lines constitute one of the predetermined winning symbol combinations, a number of tokens are paid out or credits are accrued on the machine according to the rank of the prize assigned to the winning symbol combination.
Over the years and in keeping with the changes in technology, slot machines have evolved from purely mechanical devices, through electro-mechanical devices to the present day slot machines, which include both video and electromechanical slot machine devices. While slot machines may be played in, among other places, most casinos, traditional slot machines often fail to operate at a level challenging or interesting enough to attract new players or keep a player's interest for considerable periods of time. In particular, players often become frustrated after repeated or quick losses. Furthermore, conventional slot machines are typically viewed by most players as too simplistic because conventional slot machines require little or no decision making, skill or strategy on the part of the player (other than how much to wager).
Several prior art games have attempted to provide interesting variations on slots machines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,088 discloses a method and apparatus for a gaming machine wherein the player can win directly by achieving an outcome or indirectly by “solving” the combination to a simulated safe. The combination is solved by having the numbers for the combination incrementally and automatically advance every time a game is lost until each of the numbers are correctly identified. However, this and other known slot machine games do not provide the player with multiple levels of play wherein the player must make decisions on how and whether to proceed with the next level. Nor do they add mechanical aspects or components to the game.
Indeed, there is a constant need in the gaming industry to devise new games that keep players interested to substantially reduce the possibility that players will cease playing or reduce the amount that they play due to a perceived lack of interest or challenge. Accordingly, there is a need for a new type of slot machine game that is exciting, challenging, and capable of attracting players and maintaining the players' interest.
Therefore, it is a first object of the present invention to provide an electronic game that is capable of attracting players because of its visual and audio display capabilities.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an electronic game that is easy to play, yet captivates the interest of the player.
Yet another object of the game is to combine mechanical components and simulated video components of a bank robbery into a combined overall game.
Another object of the invention is to combine a mechanical component with a traditional electromechanical reel slot machine or video slot, to provide a much more exciting game play experience.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game that can be implemented on a video gaming machine in a casino for gambling purposes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine that contains multiple nested layers of doors or gates, such as those associated with a bank vault that need to be opened by attaining winning results at various game levels to provide the player with a chance to win prizes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine that combines characteristics of slot machines with mechanical components that progressively remove layers of obstacles as different levels of the game are successfully played.
An additional object of the present invention is to simulate the steps needed to defeat or overcome different levels of security and break into a bank vault.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a player with a consolation prize if the player does not win the game in order to maintain a player's interest.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a slot machine game that requires more decision making by the player.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system of moveable horizontal and vertical gates and doors to reveal a jackpot, prize or bonus screen once the gates are opened.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a slot machine game that is capable of simulating the visual and audio effects of a bank robbery.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a slot machine game that simulates a bank robbery that is easy and economical to manufacture.